1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly of an eyeglass case and a case seat which is adapted to be attached to an article, such as a sun visor in a car, and more particularly to an assembly of an eyeglass seat and a case seat which are magnetically attracted to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
When driving a car, it is necessary for the eyes of the driver to be protected from exposure to bright sunlight, such as by wearing a pair of sunglasses. When the sunglasses are not in use during driving, they are preferably put at a safe and easily accessible place. A conventional eyeglass case, however, cannot be fixed at such a place in the car. As such, the driver may have to take time to look for the same, thereby resulting in inconvenience to the driver.
The object of this invention is to provide an assembly of an eyeglass case and a case seat which is attracted magnetically to the eyeglass case and which is mounted removably on a sun visor in a car.
According to this invention, an eyeglass case assembly includes an eyeglass case and a case seat. The eyeglass case has a coupling portion with a first magnetic member attached thereto. The case seat has a face which is disposed adjacent to the coupling portion of the eyeglass case and which is provided with a second magnetic member that is attached thereto and that attracts magnetically with the first magnetic member, thereby fixing the eyeglass case to the case seat. The case seat further includes a clamping device which is adapted to hold a sun visor thereon, thereby mounting the case seat fixedly on the sun visor.